Love is Blind
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Smithers writes a letter to Burns, who isn't as oblivious of his assistant's feelings as it seems.   Burns/Smithers fluff! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Smithers/Burns

Warnings: romance, hinted slash, complete

Summary: Smithers writes a letter to Burns, who isn't as oblivious of his assistant's feelings as it seems.

Chapter 1-Red Handed

*Smither's POV*

There was absolutely no doubt in my mind (and probably everyone in Springfield except the one that mattered!), that I was deeply in love with my boss Mr. Burns. I sat at my desk, re-writing a letter to my love. I had many of these copies stashed away in my desk. I wanted the letter to be perfectly clear how I felt about Mr. Burns before I sent it to my employer. 'Why is it so hard to write these?' I thought to myself as I sighed. 'I've been in love with him for so many years now, and have been writing this letter for almost a full year now! And yet I _still_ can't seem to find the right words!' Grumbling to myself, I took up my pen and began.

_Dear Mr. Burns,_

_We have known each other for a great many years now, and you must know that I count you as one of my closest, if only, true friends. I am entirely greatful for how you took me in and raised me as a child, even if it was only to honor a promise from your dear friend._

_But there is something I simply must tell you. I…have loved you for about 20 years now, and not the way friends or family do. I love you more than life itself, and would do anything you ask of me without question. This is the reason for all of my years of pure unconditional devotion to you. And even though we have rough moments, and you get mad at me, I always understand the reason why. _

_People may think you are a mean spirited individual, but they just haven't seen the real you. I have seen your soul, seen how kind and generous you can be. I have also seen you heartbroken by women who leave you for someone younger and I feel my own heart break in response. I just need you to know that, even if you say hurtful things to me, or find someone who loves you unconditionally, that I'll always be here for you, even if my heart breaks time and time again. Because I love you, Charles Montgomery Burns, with every fiber of my being._

_Always yours,_

_Waylon Smithers_

I smiled down at the letter, surprised at it. 'Maybe this one is good enough to send!' I thought joyfully, stroking the words lovingly.

"Smithers!" I heard on the intercom on my desk. "It's time for my lunch!" Mr. Burns' voice rang out and I felt my heart lift and I answered happily.

"Right away sir!" Before hurrying with his request for food.

X X X X X X X X

*Burns' POV*

I ate my food with the assistance of Smithers, then waited patiently until he started his rounds of the plant. Once he had left, I made my way quickly into his office and pulled out the letter he'd written earlier. I smiled as I read it, feeling warmth rise in my chest. 'These letters get better every time he writes one!' I chucked as I remembered when I'd first found out about them.

It had been almost a year ago, I had been bored with my work and watching those mindless drones of mine as they went about their business, so I had done something quite unlike myself. I'd watched video feed of Smithers as he worked in his office. He had talked on the phone and did something on his computer for most of the morning, only leaving to use the bathroom or one of the tasks' I'd asked him to do. But on one of his breaks he had taken paper out of his desk and had began writing furiously. I watched him as he shuffled through a few other papers, seeming to read them as he wrote.

I found myself curious as to what could be so important. I was a patient man though, and waited until he'd left to make his rounds of the plant, like he was doing today. I had made my way into his office, feeling like a thief as I dug for the papers he was writing. I read several versions of the love letter Smithers had apparently been writing to me for a while.

I have to admit though, I was very shocked. I had noticed his obvious loyalty that bordered on obsession, and had heard some of his unusual comments, but had no idea he loved me so deeply. At first I considered firing him for this behavior, but decided until he came out and told me, or sent one of those letters, that I'd keep my silence. I was still in shock, but as the week turned into a month, I found myself becoming angry. I was mad at him for his feelings of love, for the devotion and loyalty he showed me. I thought maybe his love was just fake, that those letters were meant to trick me into thinking he could _possibly_ love someone like me.

But as the year wore on, I read more of Smithers' letters and heard more of the comments that he said under his breath, thinking that I couldn't hear them. I began keeping a closer eye on his behavior, and found that his compassion and love _must_ be real. 'There was just _no way_ he would still act this way when I treated him so badly, if he didn't love me so deeply. Once I realized this though, I knew I couldn't tell him. Couldn't say that I was starting to l…lo…feel the same way about him without telling him that I read his letters.' I sighed slightly, fingers running over the words he'd written, flushing slightly.

"Mr. Burns?" A very familiar voice asked from behind me. I jumped, spinning around in surprise. "What…are you doing?" He asked in a shaky voice as he noticed the letters on his desk. 'Oh no! What do I do now?' I thought, eyes wide as Smithers moved closer to me. His face was a deep shade of red and his shoulders trembled with suppressed emotions.

Tbc

Hehehe! This was only going to be a oneshot, but I just had to make one more chapter! I was going to stop before Smithers came, (it would have ended differently) but he just jumped into the story! XD Let me know what you think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Can't believe I got two chapters done in one day! Decided to post both of them right away! XD I'm so glad I made two chapters! I rather like the ending and hope you do too!

Chapter 2-Love is Blind

*Burns' POV*

"Mr. Burns?" A very familiar voice asked from behind me. I jumped, spinning around in surprise. "What…are you doing?" He asked in a shaky voice as he noticed the letters on his desk. 'Oh no! What do I do now?' I thought, eyes wide as Smithers moved closer to me. His face was a deep shade of red and his shoulders trembled with suppressed emotions. "Did you…read them?" He asked, I met his eyes as a few tears slipped out. 'Why is he crying? Even if I read them, so what?'

"Yes, I read them." I told him, thinking my cheeks must be as red as his own.

"I…see…" Smithers muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I…I'm so sorry!" He was out the door in seconds. I blinked in surprise at the spot he was just standing in. 'What's _he_ sorry for?' I thought then immediately began yelling at myself. 'Who cares! Just go after him idiot!' I took my own advice and hurried out the door after him, barely catching him as he ran around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Damn!" I gasped, and ran as fast as I could after him. "Smithers, wait!" I called out as I followed him around the corner. I caught him going into the elevator and thankfully, managed to get into the one next to it at just about the same time. 'I know where he's going, so if I hurry hopefully I can get him to stop before he leaves the building.' I exited the elevator once it had hit the bottom floor and hurried after Smithers' retreating back. I was tiring fast and he was already almost past the employee break room. 'The exit isn't much farther!' Desperate to stop him from leaving without explaining first, I yelled down the hallway at him. "Waylon! Just wait a minute!"

I stood there, gripping my chest as I gasped for breath. I watched as Smithers froze at my words and slowly turned around. I made my way towards him, still breathing heavily. Smithers hesitated before walking closer, rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks still red with embarrassment. Once he was in front of me, I lost what I was going to say. There were trails of tears on his face and his eyes looked so sad. "W…Waylon…I…" I stuttered, not sure how to proceed now. His face had derailed my entire train of thought.

"Why'd you follow me, sir…" He mumbled suddenly and I blinked in surprise.

"Why did I…" My eyebrow raised up at him. "To make sure you were alright you nitwit!" I told him, feeling my face flush at my words. His eyes lit up slightly at that, but then turned confused.

"But…why? I mean…you aren't angry at me?" He asked, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "And why did you never say anything about reading them?" I cleared my throat, shifting nervously.

"I…was mad at you at first…" I muttered, watching his face fall slightly. I quickly continued, not liking that look on _his_ face. "But as time wore on, I…I…" I faltered, trying hard to push the words out. 'Damn it! I can't chicken out now!'

"You what…sir?" Smithers asked, tilting his head slightly, a curious look on his face. I swallowed hard, tugging at my tie.

"Um…this is really hard for me to say, Waylon…" I mumbled softly. 'This is harder to say than I thought it would be! Maybe it would just be easier to _show_ him how I feel!' Taking a deep breath I reached forward and gripped his shirt, vaguely seeing his look of surprise as I pulled him closer and captured his lips with my own.

X X X X X X X X

*Smithers' POV*

'Oh. My. God!' I gasped when his mouth covered mine. Mr. Burns' tongue pushed past my lips, tasting the inside of my mouth. I was frozen only for a moment before my arms wrapped around his back and I kissed back. Mr. Burns' hands slid up into my hair, gripping the locks and tugging gently. We broke apart when there were sudden catcalls coming from behind me. "Um…Mr. Burns?" I questioned softly, looking at his wide eyes as they stared over my shoulder. Sighing slightly, I turned to face Carl, Lenny, and Homer, an excuse tumbling out already. "It was my…" I stopped suddenly as Mr. Burns gripped my arm and stepped around me.

"What are you gawking at?" Mr. Burns snapped, still making the three employees flinch at his tone. "Can't a man kiss his own boyfriend without people staring?" He then gripped my hand and dragged me back towards the elevators with a trail of "Woohoo Mr. Burns!" from Homer and, "It's about time!" from Carl, as they moved away from the three.

"B…boyfriend?" I finally managed to say as we entered the elevators, looking at him in surprise.

"Of course Waylon." He muttered, cheeks tinged pink. "I…didn't tell you I'd read your letters because…I wanted you to send them to me, I needed to make sure you _truly_ loved me." He said softly, his hand twining with my own. "I…was too shy to come out and tell you how I felt about you. But when you walked out of my office, I knew if I let you leave upset like that, I wouldn't be able to tell you." I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around him, feeling the tears overwhelm me and slide down my cheek.

"Mr. Burns…" I said, my voice trembling. His hands sought out my hair again, stroking through it soothingly. "What if I had just come out and told you I loved you?" I asked suddenly, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Well…" He started, stroking my cheek gently. "I probably would have fired you." I nodded, thinking that thought exactly. "Even if you had sent me one of those letters, it would probably take me time to work out my feelings, like now. It took me several months to come to terms with how you felt about me, and how _I_ felt about _you_." We exited the elevators and headed back to Mr. Burns office. I took his hand when we were in the room, smiling as his fingers curled around mine. "It would have just hurt both of us terribly." He said softly, towing me along out onto the balcony. The sun was just starting to set. Mr. Burns shivered slightly and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "I just…needed time for it to settle in."

"I'm glad it worked out this way then." I heard his chuckle and smiled brightly. "Mr. Burns, I love you!"

"Oh pish posh!" He exclaimed and I pulled back in surprise. He shook his head quickly, placing his hands on my cheeks. "I meant, please, call me Monty. We are dating now, right Waylon?" He asked, eyebrows raising high on his face.

"Oh!" I breathed in surprise. "Of course, Monty!" I exclaimed, kissing him deeply. He kissed back immediately, the force of it leaving me breathless. I pulled back to breath, feeling my head spin rapidly. "I…can't believe this is happening!" I said, loving the warm feeling that spread through my body. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me, his head resting in the crook of my neck. I held him tightly to me feeling happiness overwhelm my ability to speak.

"Well Waylon? Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Monty asked suddenly as he pulled back to see my face. I flushed darkly, but smiled brightly.

"With pleasure sir!" I said, taking his hand as the two of us head back to the elevators, finally ready to take the next step in our relationship.

The End!

Yay! I can't believe how fast I'm getting ideas for this story! I actually have another oneshot started! It's going to be about when Smithers' realized he fell in love with Mr. Burns! It's going to be sweet! XD Let me know what you think of this one!


End file.
